


Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death (Tubbo), Minor Violence, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Someone give them hugs, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), fuck c!dream all my homies hate c!dream, implied suicidal thoughts (VERY brief), so how we feeling dsmp fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: So... what if the rest of the server /didn't/ show up to kick Dream's green ass? What if he killed Tubbo?Well... >:) writers block has been conquered and angst has been created. Enjoy, please.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance

“Alright.” Dream's hand closed on Tubbo's shoulder, yanking him away from Tommy. “You had time to say your goodbyes.”

Tommy's feet felt rooted to the bedrock below him as he watched Dream pulled Tubbo to the other side of the massive room.

“Any- any last words, Tubbo?” Dream asked, not loosening his white-knuckled grip on Tubbo's shoulder.

Tubbo stuttered for a few moments, looking down at his feet. “All good things must come to an end, right? So... maybe I'll get to see Wilbur again, y'know?” he laughed, discomfort evident in the shaking of his hands and barely repressed tears.

“Alright. Down.” Dream ordered.

“Wha-” Tubbo started, only for Dream to raise a black boot and slam it into the back of the boys knees. “Down.”

Tubbo's knees hit the ground and he looked up at Tommy, blue eyes swimming with tears yet set with acceptance. Dream strode toward Tommy and he sidestepped, not breaking eye contact as the sound of something unsheathing came from behind him.

Dream stepped back to his side, setting his hand on Tommy's shoulder in the same grip he'd had Tubbo in. He held up the weapon that he'd crossed the room for, a smirk evident in his voice even though Tommy couldn't see his face.

“Last words for him, Tommy?”

“I... Tubbo?” he stammered, shaking his head slowly and releasing the tiniest breath. Then Dream was back at his side, standing over Tubbo where he hadn't risen from being forced to his knees. Tubbo sank back slowly, tapping his fingers against his knees.

“I guess... goodbye, Tommy. I'll tell Wilbur you said hi”

Then Dream was raising the Axe of Peace, hands curling around the handle, and Tommy forgot how to breathe.

His vision tunneled, and he could trace the careful swing of the axe. The way Dream gripped the weapon to tear through Tubbo's skull, ending him quickly but not painlessly. The self-satisfied smirk under Dream's mask as he took away the only thing that Tommy lived for. Tubbo screwed his eyes shut, bracing for impact-

_ **Impact.** _

A scream tore itself from Tommy's mouth as Tubbo vanished, really and truly vanished, vanished like when he'd pushed him against a wall in the final control room and vanished like Techno had left him permanent firework scars. His knees hit blackstone and he shrieked, sobbed, wailed his torture to the unanswered black room around him, and to Dream, who just put the Axe of Peace back in it's item frame behind him and waited.

Finally, once Tommy could breathe again, lightheaded and shaking like a leaf, Dream stepped forward and held out a hand. “Shall we?”

Tommy blacked out.

-=+=-

Tubbo blinked open his eyes, vision blurring- he couldn't tell if it was the haze of waking up, or the unshed tears that still rested behind his eyelids. A hand pressed against his shoulder and he gasped, cried out, jerked away.

His shoulder was bruised, he registered faintly. Dream's grip had bruised it. He slowly looked up to make eye contact with the person who'd touched him.

“Wi-ilbur?”

Wilbur- very much alive, very much not a ghost Wilbur- offered a weak smile. “Hey Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glatt in the background when Tubbo wakes up like :p
> 
> Please comment, they give me so much dopamine you have no idea. They make me so happy. I get a comment and my heart goes !!!!


End file.
